inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fubumaru Shirouta
Welcome! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, Fubumaru Shirouta! You can help make this wiki grow! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Hai, I'll try to. Thanks for comment! =) 22:58, March 19, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! And I like Hiroto a lot. I like Amemiya Taiyou too! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 08:19, April 3, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Who is your No.1 favorite character? Fubuki? Kazemaru? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Cool! Like me! Hiroto=Amemiya KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:04, April 5, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Cool! XD KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I can't choose! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June 'Question' What is your name? KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Yes. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June 'Least Favorite Character (LFC for short)' My least favorite character? My least favorite character is Kageno Jin. He's a bit creepy. You have an awesome name. What is your least favorite character? Sorry for the late reply. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 10:18, April 14, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Re: Very simple question They seperate the games by seasons. For example: Season 1 have one game that is based of the 1st season. I hope this is the answer where you were looking for. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 20:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, do you prefer the english games or the japanese games? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 20:25, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think IE3 the Ogre version because it has more extras. For example: You can get Omega the Hand, Prime Legend, Maximum Fire and you get Endou Kanon and you have also in the Ogre version one extra route. You can also fight against Ogre. But this what I think, you must choose the game which you prefer the most. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 20:35, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hi!! I am not the poster of those lyrics, and since you wanted to know who posted the lyrics on the theme songs, I looked it up for you: Ten Made Todoke! - Romaji and English SeNpAi-SaN/Japanese Raizza Shimono Naseba Narunosa Nanairo Tamago - Romaji Endou konou/Japanese Raizza Shimono/English GrettaWina Uchi Kudaku! - Romaji Vanuatu 222 Jounetsu de Mune ATSU! - English and Romaji Dara-chan25 Yappa Seishun - English, Romaji and Japanese InazumaFan Kanari Junjou - English GrettaWina/Romaji InazumaFan/Japanese Raizza Shimono Hajike-Yo!! - Romaji Rise Sora/English Dara-chan25 Hope that's what you wanted. Sincerely, Angelo Cabrini 22:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Re: Very Simple Question I have IE1, IE2 Blizzard, IE3 Spark, IE3 Ogre and Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 05:17, April 22, 2012 (UTC) They are fun to play. Mostly, the anime came first, then the games. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 04:52, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Problem You click EDIT at the page. Then you will see at the right side under the Add features and Media the categories. Move with the mouse to the category and there will appear a X, Click on the X and the category is removed. you can also add categories with it. I hope have you understood it. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 21:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I don't mind if you bother me. The Category page of that category is not created, so I can't delete that category. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 10:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, about remove the category, if you go with the mouse to the category when you click edit on the page, you will see a trashcan, when you click on it, the category is gone. I hope this helps. Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 21:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) V2 Hey you know what Round 5 the Brother Vs Brother Round is still at a Draw so can you add the last vote to decide the winner.TsurugiFan16 12:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Well thanks for the hounsty but I don't need a reason from you I just want to know who you like out of Kyousuke or Yuuchi? P.S. Yes Tsurugi Kyousuke is my favourite character.TsurugiFan16 07:59, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Well Fubumaru thank you you have ended the long tie between the Tsurugi brothers so I thank you and I am glad you liked to vote without giving a reason I know its a little pain to vote for someone and give a good reason but without it I couldn't tell if people ment their votes. Oh and as for your question I love both Tsurugi's with all mmy heart but I love the moves, skill and Keshin of Tsurugi Kyousuke a bit more then Yuuchi only a bit. TsurugiFan16 00:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Sakkā yarou ze! Yes you can add any character from the original series, the games, manga and GO series. There was a category for the girls but I noticed there wasn't one for the boys so I've been hard at work trying to get anyone. Any help is appreciated thanks. Soccer can be hard to play at times. A player must have good stamina and the mental aspect to play at higher level. However there is always a league that is better suited to players talents and abilities. It's really fun to play if you have friends to play with. If your are ever interested in playing you should look at your local teams. It's never too late to start playing no matter what age you are. Electrophoenix 23:18, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Electrophoenix There should be a skill template Thanks you're really helping me out big time. Yeah there should be a template for skills. I never noticed there wasn't one, you should ask a admin but I'd say there shouldn't be a problem. If you need any help I can help if you want. Electrophoenix 23:33, May 30, 2012 (UTC)Electrophoenix Don't worry about it There shouldn't be any problem with that. Just tell me when you start so I can help. Skill Template WEll....what do you suggest to add in the template? -- Give me sometime to make it. I don't know if i can make it tomorrow or on sunday. Maybe within this week. 23:42, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Its easy creating templates as long as you know the codes, the peroblem is that im using my cellphone this days, not the computer so that's why give me a week to do it. Also, you don't have to sound so formal XD hey, did you watch ep 6? Did you see what they did to Endou?! What was your reaction? Don't worry about it Yes deceased males count. Once they were shown in any media and were classified as males then its okay to put them in the categories. Flashbacks count too as they appear in thenseries. Don't worry about it you're not annoying me. Thanks for being so helpful with this category, I really appreciate it. Electrophoenix 23:46, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Electrophoenix Scout characters I'm right now (as in right now) in the process of perfecting the new scout characters template and writing a blog about it. If you wait a few minutes you'll have your questions answered! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 23:26, June 22, 2012 (UTC) *Here you go! --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 23:40, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Scout characters Don't add categories to the new scout character pages! The template will add the necessary categories by itself, that's why I created it in the first place. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 00:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *The old categories have an incorrect naming (ex: Wood character instead of Wood characters), and will be slowly replaced by the new ones. Later on the normal character template will be improved, too, so there won't be any need to manually add categories and it will automatically categorize the pages. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 01:07, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *You got it! It will take some time, but I hope to get the wiki organized better now that I have time to be around. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:52, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Like the category pages say, do not manually add the new categories to page. It's better to concentrate on creating the articles for the scout characters that we are missing now. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 20:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *There should be around 2,000 in the original IE series, I have no idea about InaGO. When we're ready to move to the next step of the Operation Scout Characters I'll make a new blog post. ETA: One of the pictures you had on your user page has been renamed (the new file name is Otomedia_2012_-_Winter_Poster.jpg). Keep an eye on the recent changes pages, some other images will probably be renamed to have better names soon. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 20:37, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *I know they're a lot, and I actually spent enough time playing Inazuma Eleven 3 that I have seen them all, haha. We're getting rid of the quotes sections for the time being because people were adding false quotes and it was just all around messy. In the future we might add them back after we write down a few rules about it. And nope, no bother at all. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 20:42, June 23, 2012 (UTC) *Don't worry, I'm half working on the Wiki and half looking for fanart. Uh, also you should delete your address from your user page, that's really not safe at all, especially if you're still underage. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 21:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Fei ☺ XD Hello Fubumaru. Just saw in your profile that you said: "I live in Fei's house !" So I'm wondering why did you say that ^^ Aaah wants to know more about Fei Rune! I know it's the 1st time that I speak with you but I like talking with the others and have new friends :D SnowyBoy₰ 18:20, September 12, 2012 (UTC) LOL I also think that Fei's family have all green hair xD Wait... Do you think his name is Fey Lune ? (Look at this: Fei Rune / Fay Lune / Fey Lune?)... I thin his true name is Fey Rune (or maybe 'Lune' ?). XD Lune is in French, because I speak French. I think we will know more about Fei, about his timeline, sisters, brothers.... I hope ! ^^ Really ? Did you think you did something wrong ? Lol I just wanted to talk a bit, and know why you are living in Fei's house ☺ Thanks ! I like editing this blog and read all the comments, see the pictures, ... XD Don't worry, don't need to play ^^ You can vote also :D What are the reasons that I am still watching CS ? BECAUSE I LOVE INAZUMA !! XD uhm... I want to know more, see the story, hope to see Fubuki & Yukimura, and the big reason is "Inazuma Eleven is my favourite anime, and I want to see all the episodes! ^^ ". Do you like Chrono Stone ? And do you like Armors, Mixi Max,... Also, do you think it will be a new season of IE after Chrono Stone, like a Holy Road International ? I always think so, and also the anime "Inazuma Eleven Future". Can't wait to see your reply (don't forget to sign please ^.^) SnowyBoy₰ 17:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC) So, Fey Lune → Moon. And Fay, I think it's a rabbit >_> Level-5 wasn't really original xD Yup, Fey is better than Fei (Fei is too....ugly lol). LoL just wanted to talk ^^ Don't worry, leave comments is okay, don't leave, I don't mind ^^ I started school 4th September, so, it's a bit longer vacations, but maybe you finished school before =) Lots of persons like Kirino ^^ I like him too, but not as my favourite. YEAH, FUBUKI & YUKIMURA !!! Too bad, but I think he won't be in the team, he will appear only in the movie... I watched all the seasons too. My favourite was the 2nd season of Inazuma Eleven. It was so interesting, and also, the first episode that I watched is in this season. Also, Fubuki came !! I didn't like the 1st season... It was...mm....boring =( Haha !! I thought it too ‼ I thought: "um ! What's that ? Inazuma Eleven is boring now ! WT* of Keshins ! ". I didn't watch Inazuma more. I didn't like it, because of keshins... But when I saw Kidou, Fubuki, Natsumi (with her food), I started to watch it again ^^ To be honest, I don't like the mixi max too. But it's kinda interesting and I want to know the new design of the characters, just like Shindou when he fused with Nobunaga o_O Keshin armed are...(no comments)... I like some armors, like Tenma's one or Tayou's. I forgot to say, the reason why I still watch CS, is because it's like the 2nd season :D It's okay for the signatures, I just said that you forgot to sign, not forgot to do a fancy signature. I like nice signatures because it's original xD No no, it's okay ^^ I like long messages XD And mine ? SnowyBoy₰ 16:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Yes I know it was the reason why "Lune" xD Yup it looks more japanese xD Yeah, they posted nice pics xD Yes, school is sometimes fun (friends,...) but the homeworks are ...! Season 2 too ? Nice ! I feel nostalgic when I see the flashbacks of Raimon playing against Aliea :D Well, I don't really watched the episodes with the match against Mannouzaka, Eito, Tengawara, ... I found them BORING But with Teikoku, it was nice, and I like Koutei Penguin 7. It was epic ‼ You should watch the trailer. It's awesome and show lots of things that would happenend in Chrono Stone xD TenmaShuu is ugly ! LOL OMG Did you see Shinsuke ? Yep, It was surprising to see lots of pictures ! Also the new persons in Neppu/Raimei. You'll buy it ? Nice ! I can't because I live in Belgium o_O Your birthday is on december ? I hope I won't forget it :D I have the 1st game and the second game in French. That's all xD I am going to buy Inazuma Eleven Strikers (French version) the 28th september (release date) !!! Can't wait ! And you, do you have any Inazuma games ? Thanks xD Also, I noticed that, with your message, you won the "Lucky Badge". Congrats !!! When you'll post the next message, you should do a new header, because I won't see it XD SnowyBoy₰ 14:01, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, sorry but I can't reply today... I gtg so, maybe tomorrow. SORRY =( SnowyBoy₰ 13:38, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Late reply Sorry for yesterday, I was busy and then, in the wiki, I stayed lots in the chat xD I wanted to write the message, but my mother called me. She always say that I play lots with the computer and she doesn't like that... So, here's my long late reply ! :D Yup, homeworks are pity... I had lots of homeworks friday and saturday. I was tired O_O And studying is boring too... But stop talking about school please xD OMG I don't like these matches and I won't see it again xD But season 2, I watched it....mmm...let me think..... 2000000x o_X lol I really like season 2. Season 3 is nice too, but I can't watch an episode more than 3 times... It's kinda boring then... Yup, homeworks again, I can't watch the season 3 in FRENCH X( But, fortunately, I sometimes find time to watch the episodes =D But I have to choose btw Chrono Stone (JP >_>) or Season 3 in French (♫)... I want BOTH !! Yeah, Shinsuke.... Just his hair changed !!! Loool You live in America ? Nice~ So, you have 2 Wii Games of IE ? GREAT !! Did you know that Strikers will be released in English ? So you can understand all the game. I can't speak, read, writte, understand,... Japanese ! ^^ Yes, can't wait for this French release ! Like I said, you can buy it in English ^.^ 2013 looks soo Awesome !!! Well, for the 3DS games, I am not so interrested because I don't have a 3DS, only 2 DS !!! =( The Chrono Stone looks great... Do you think that Inazuma Eleven 1.2.3 will be great ? It's just a mix of the 3 previous game, but in 3D... Yup, it looks nice, too bad it's the same game, not news... Fubuki's stats are so bad, I hope in this game, it will be better... Kazemaru too... Yup I saw all the pictures. Too know the persons, just search in the wiki. I found all the new characters, keshins, hissatsu,... Hope you'll find what you want. If you don't find, I can give you links. XD Why did you thank me ? You got lucky, I did nothing XD Congrats~! Ouch, this was long. I like long messages =D Just a question: What was the first episode that you watched ? Bye~! (P-S: Sometimes, hope I'll see you in the chat =D) SnowyBoy₰ 17:37, September 17, 2012 (UTC) OMG I can't writte a long message now ! I got lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of HOMEWORKS !!! I can writte a message, but it isn't the message that I want to writte. I want to reply with a nice message. I will reply tomorrow, if I won't have lots of homeworks. Sorry, I am so sorry, I wanted to talk and I have to do the pitywork. Bye, sorry SnowyBoy₰ 19:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) As said before, I'm super sorry. So, here's my reply =) Your parents too ? >_< Sometimes, in the chat, we roleplay. But we are always talking about Inazuma Eleven, just like I'm doing with you =) XD I said stop talking about homeworks but IT IS ME ! I'm talking about homeworks ! Why am I talking about that o_X ? Yeah, french version is released. The series is near Little Gigant actually. BUT THEY DO LOTS OF MISTAKES! For example, Gouenji wanted to do Grand Fire. He said: "Hey ! Austin, Archer !!!" (Toramaru and Tobitaka's dub names). Instead of saying "Xavier" (Hiroto) !!! And lots of mistakes xD Here is an episode in French: French Version. Haha ^^ I don't think Shinsuke will be taller. P-S: Did you see the episode today ? Did you see Kirino ? Can't wait to have the wii game (28th september). Just a question about the game: Is there a town, or something like that where we can walk ? You don't have a DS game ? Didn't know that. My favourite is Fubuki (you maybe knew that) and Kazemaru is one of my favourite xD Here are some links: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9... Tayou will appear in the next episode !!! YEEEY ! Hakuryuu will appear too (I think) but I don't know for Yukimura (I hope). Then you're welcome for the congrats xD Ah you started from the begining ? Did you like it, the 1st time you've watched it ? oow it's a pity... =( Okay, I understand. Hope your sister will let you use her computer =) But the problem is, when you reply to my message, it's 1 a.m here xD For the heading, just when someone post a message on my talk page. It's easier for you, cuz you don't have to edit 100x with the same header =) Mata ne~ SnowyBoy₰ 16:40, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey~! We sometimes roleplay: we choose one or two (or more XD) characters (I always choose Fubuki, Yukimura, Fei, Shinsuke, Gamma, Kariya, and lots of others XD One time, I choosed Mario :D). Then we have to find for a place, a topic, etc... And then, we're talking as the characters but funnier XD Yup, it's Archer Hawkins. Dunno why it's Archer, but Hawk'ins, you can hear the "Hawk" XD Now, did you watch it ? What do you think about the voices ? XD OMG There are lots of news TODAY !!! It's too long to give it all the links so I give you the main video: VIDEO ☺. Oow too bad we can't walk... Yup, in the DS games, we can walk XD In the Inazuma Town in the 1st game, in the Japan in the 2nd game and in the Japan + Lioccot (3rd game). Can't wait for Strikers ! (8 left ^^) My favourite GO person is... Fei Lune (yup, it's Lune now >_<). I like also Kariya, Yukimura (!), Shindou, Shinsuke, Beta, Shuu,... XD You can see them on my profile page =) I saw your favourite go character is Shindou, right ? Now, thanks to the new video, We're sure that Tayou will have a hissatsu (POWERFUL) and lots of new things. But I wait until you watch the video :D The 1st episode and the whole season 1 is boring... Fortunately, I watched the 2nd season before. If I watched IE season 1 before, I won't be here, on the wiki cuz I won't like Inazuma Eleven. SO, FORTUNATELY ‼ ☺ Okay, XD I didn't have hmw today lol Mata ne :D 'SnowyBoy₰ 17:29, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Ow okay don't worry =) SnowyBoy₰ 16:33, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Late reply... AGAIN ! HEY~! I'm super sorry ! I had lots and lots of homeworks (I'm so busy OMG) and yesterday, I totally forgot to reply to all the persons who wrote on my talk page. So, again, I'm SORRY. Don't worry for the message, it is a good one :D Yup Mario xD I was Mario and I said: "Mario: Hey ! Who wants to mixi max with me ?" And nobody answer then I choose someone and the person is mixi maxed with HIM XD (It doesn't look funny but it is xD). You're right: We always do some scenes with Shindou & Kirino, with Kariya's jealousy lol.. I didn't understand with Moosekins, sorry (I know, my english is sooo bad because I learn English at school O_O). Endou's and Kazemaru's ? LOL They don't look the same (voices). Kabeyama's is really good, like you said, it is just like the JP. I like Fubuki's voice. Did you hear it ? I didn't want to give you like because all the pictures are seen in the thriller I gave you x) I think that we can mixi max all the character (OMG Level-5 created lots of designs o_O). OoO Did you see Rei Rukh's keshin >_< LOL Yes you can~! Me too ! But it is more strange because I speak French ! mmm.. I like Shindou mixi max. He looks just more mainly, but kinda creepy. Setsuna Boost is powerful. But I understand what you mean. I like Kariya TOO XD And Yukimura ! Tayou in the next episode, Tayou in the next episode, Tayou in the next episode ♫ LOL Can't wait ! And can't wait for strikers: THIS FRIDAY ‼‼ YEEEY ‼ Shin Pictures Game ? I don't know... I'm really busy.... =( 5 minutes ? o_O I take more than 10 minutes to writte this one =) XD And you, you always reply at 1:00 xD ♫ Bye~! SnowyBoy₰ 18:19, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey~! XD You can change the title. For example: Instead of "Fei's house 4", you can put "Talk~" xD LOL Yeah stop with http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041805/central/images/c/c1/Emoticon_mario.png ! xD Well... It's weird because they're both....boys... Okay don't worry ^^ Yeah Milano Mamoru's one is perfect for Fubuki :D I don't like TenmaShuu too (but I like Shuu xD). Yeah, he's soooooo ugly. But not just him ! hahahaha the others were too lol ! Yup, we will see his keshin soon. XD Yeah ! But it is soo little and there's nothing to do there --' Do you feel like Yukimura ? o_O YEEY THANKS !!! Can't wait !!! Tayou is coming tomorrow !!! (in my time, dunno if in America too) Me too... But I take more time because I have to find my words, because I learn English at school since 2 years... So I take more than 20 min to writte a good one. Sorry for my mistakes, I'm not so good in English.. Bye~! SnowyBoy₰ 16:57, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Talk~ Hey~! Nice ! Me too lol I didn't watch episode 021, but fortunately, it has French sub now, so I will watch it soon xD Oow, it doesn't look like a good translation... Ok stop with him. Really ? He said that ? Thanks for the info ! Yup, I also think it's Rei Rukh (xD You wrote Rei Luke ^^) Lol Okay~ I don't feel like Fubuki because he has Atsuya with him xD Well, Lordranged told me that today, there won't be the episode... =( Thanks! And it's okay for the message ^^ Bye~! SnowyBoy₰ 12:08, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi ! I just saw some pictures and some videos, when Kirino mixi max... It's okay don't worry.. Yup, it's a pity... Yeah, breaks... Okay, we can stop xD I always talk with the others (I have 5 archives lol). I understand, I'm busy too, don't worry. So, If you don't want to answer, I don't mind ^^ Bye and thanks for the talk~! (And yeah, our messages are very short now...) SnowyBoy₰ 09:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) xD You're welcome then~! Okay, when you want to talk, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Bye~! SnowyBoy₰ 13:04, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Konnichiwa! Konnichiwa! Let's be friends, Shuu-Kun!^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 02:40, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Long time~! Heya~! Long time no see! How are you~? :'D SnowyBoy❄ 16:54, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Re~! Oh! I did even worse ! You sent a message on April, but I only answer on... July!! Sorry xD Did you watch the anime till now ? I mean, since April, I think it has finished or ? XD And yeah, I am inactive, just wanted to see how the wiki was going. It's as good as before, but, sadly, it's not as active (I understand, no info about Inazuma anymore..) Haha, I understand, I almost forgot how to edit too ! :P I can say goodbye to most of the things I learnt here (even "my english" is worse ! xD) See you~! :D (maybe in December ? xD) SnowyBoy❄ 12:48, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Hey :D Sorry, I did even worse: more than one year ! (It's not 5 years though :p) I'm at the University right now, I am very inactive thus.. But I watched all the episodes of Inazuma, and I came back here because I've seen that there will be a new serie I guess (https://twitter.com/AkihiroHino/status/727003987291992064). Maybe I'll try to find a way to watch the new episodes haha :p I really liked your message, it was really kind and you're a great friend too ;D I had to reply to this message, even if I was 80 years old :o Don't worry, your english is way better than mine, at least :p It's really good, don't worry about that :) It's been such a long time, I don't know who else can I talk with, I think the others are almost all inactive too :( That's why I will only reply to the messages people send me; even if it's 2 years later :p How's life and school, because the last time I asked this was 2 years ago, things change haha ! See you soon I hope ! SnowyBoy❄ 16:40, May 4, 2016 (UTC)